


The Movies

by ShadowHachia



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHachia/pseuds/ShadowHachia
Summary: The Runaways want to enjoy a day to themselves. How else to so that than by watching a scary movie at a drive-in theater?





	The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I was asked to do over on DeviantArt! :')  
> So I hope you all enjoy this as well!! <3

Laughter echoed as a group of teenagers ran through a car filled parking lot. The bright sun slightly blinding the people who looked over to see what the commotion was about before shrugging them off. They chased each other, playing a game of tag as they ran through the small town. It felt like weeks since they all had this much fun. Being on the run made them all on edge, especially seeing that their pursuers weren't really trying to help them. Either the Reach, S.T.A.R. Labs, or even Lex Luthor tried getting to them and the kids managed to shake them off... well for now at least. They just wanted to be left alone, living a life of their own.

Today they were in a place called East City. It was a small place that the people called a "city" when it was more like a town. It had a few large buildings mostly made up of small businesses and the only thing that stuck out was the Wayne Enterprises building near the middle of the town. It did give the idea that the building's placement was to create more jobs for the people there. East City was full of friendly people and seemed to thrive on helping each other more than anything.

The teens had arrived earlier that afternoon and found some place to call home before they set out to explore the place. They had fun though, playing around and chasing each other. They also managed to find something to eat too! Finding discarded leftovers was better than eating vending machine food. Tye made a comment about how Virgil needed to use his "static trick" to be able to figure out what looked edible and what didn't. Though the idea itself seemed terrible just from the image it brought to their mind.

All of them were racing back to their home now. Having felt satisfied with their temporary home and getting to know it. They were trying to keep a low profile but neither of them knew for how long it'd last. They walked towards an abandoned building and raced up the stairs into one of the apartments. Once inside, everyone separated to hang out in the different rooms. Luckily for them, one of the walls keeping apart the apartments had a hole in it from whoever or whatever lived in the building before they came. So they had more room to themselves.

Heather walked towards her room, fixing the blinds so she could see her exosuit. With a smile at seeing it still there, she walked over to it and started experimenting with it. She had gotten it to work but without her father to help her with it, Heather was left to her own devices to figure out what to do. The last fight they got in burnt out the suit's power source. She's been stumped on other alternatives and hasn't been able to figure it out. She even asked the others for help but ran into a dead end there as well. For now though, there wasn't much she could do with it other than make sure it didn't rust.

"Still cleaning it, amiga?" Eduardo asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Better than doing nothing." Heather said. She looked over to him with her teal blue eyes and pushed some strands of black and blue hair behind her ears. "So wassup?"

"Tye and Virgil left to go find something to eat and Asami went with them to make sure they don't get into trouble I think." He said as he walked towards her. He slumped down next to her, looking at the suit. "Sorry we can't find something to make it work."

"It's fine, I should've asked my dad when I had the chance." She said. "It never really occurred to me that fighting that Black Beetle guy might short out the power in this thing. I'm sure I'll figure something out though."

"Well if anyone can figure something out, it's you, amiga." He said with a smile. "You're good with this kinda stuff."

"Thanks!" She said, feeling her face heat up at the compliment. She shied away from Eduardo, looking down at the tools next to her. He always knew what to say to make her smile and she loved it.

"De nada." He said with a smile, finding Heather's shyness to be endearing.

Heather and Eduardo pushed past the moment to talk about her exosuit again. A few hours passed by as the sunlight starts to fade away into an orange haze as the sun set on the horizon. By that time, Eduardo had already passed out next to her as she worked diligently on her suit. She was so into what she was doing she didn't pay attention to what he was doing nor realized it was starting to get dark out until she looked outside her window. She yawned and stretched her arms before putting away her tools.

"So this is where you guys were." Tye said as he walked into Heather's room. "Should've known."

"You guys back already?" She asked.

"Yeah, we found some food and found something else." He said as he kicked Eduardo's foot to wake him up. Eduardo jolted up after about the third kick from Tye and he looked around as his friends chuckled a bit at his response.

"What was that for?" Eduardo frowned.

"To tell you what me and the others found." Tye said. "There's one of those outdoor movie places around here and they're playing a movie tonight. Virgil said we might be able to sneak in if you want to join us."

"What movie's playing?" Heather asked.

"Some sort of new horror movie I think...?" Tye mused before shrugging. "The posters for it looked pretty cool."

"Sounds good, amigo. Let's get going then." Eduardo said as he stood up.

Heather finished putting her things away before following the boys to join Virgil and Sam. As they walked away from their home, the teens couldn't help but feel excited about the movie. Virgil and Sam had bags full of food and drinks in their hands, enough for everyone. Heather was elated to have something normal to do since joining the so called "runaways". Going to the movies fit the bill as a normal thing. Though she was also looking forward to actually being around Eduardo really. Going to the movies was also a couples thing as well and the thought alone was enough to make her feel embarrassed. She felt an arm wrap around her back and someone pulling her slightly close to him.

"Excited for the movie?" Eduardo asked.

"Yes!" Heather giggled. "Though scary movies really aren't my thing."

"That's why you got me." He smiled as he squeezed her arm in an endearing manner.

"Yep!" She nodded. "So be prepared for all the shrieks and jump scares!"

"Ay caramba..." He sighed defeatedly. Though he bucked up after Heather nudged him playfully. "You got nothing to worry about. If something scary happens, I'll protect you!"

"I'd say the same but I don't have my suit..." She frowned but put her hands on her hips in a dramatic manner with a wide smile. "Doesn't mean I can still be effective though!"

"Sometimes you're scary, chica..." He said under his breath.

"That's what makes her good though! I mean who expects to be hit with a cell phone that's counting down to just blind you and not explode?" Tye said. "That was hilarious to watch!"

"Well at least someone liked that trick." Heather said. "Though it was better than the alternative, which would've made it hard for all of us to hear for a while."

"Scary." Eduardo repeated.

"Not like the movie I hope!" She laughed.

"Hey, if you guys are done talking, we gotta get into this place without being seen." Virgil said as he pointed to the drive-in movie.

The sky was still in an orange hue but with the oncoming dark blanket trying to cover the beautiful haze, it was getting harder and harder to see with each passing minute. Cars drove in and parked on the field of grass as the employees were busy making sure everything was ready for the movie. The teens looked around to see if anyone had noticed them before scurrying past the fence. The dark sky working in their favor as they ran off to find a spot to sit down away from the crowd of people and vehicles. They all sat down on the grass and started picking through the bags Virgil and Sam had with them for something to eat and drink.

Heather sat with Eduardo, wanting to enjoy the movie with him as everyone relaxed. The screen flickered to life showing the commercials from the drive-in concession stands and the opening credits of the movie afterwards. The build up for the movie was enjoyable, well so Heather thought. Even if the premise was clichéd, it still worked! The usual idea of someone finding an old object and then later being surprised it was possessed or possesses something in the house they're living in and shit hits the fan. There were scenes that scared everyone and during those nicely timed jump scares, Heather clung to Eduardo. He just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him so she wouldn't have to feel scared. With the gesture though, Heather just leaned against him slightly, resting her head on his chest.

The movie ended and left the teens abuzz with energy. They talked about the movie as they all walked home. Tye challenged everyone to race but only Virgil and Sam showed interest as they sped after one another. Eduardo and Heather wanted to just walk instead, mentioning they'd meet up with their friends later. The two walked through a nearby park, something Virgil made note of earlier that day that made for a quicker way home. They chatted about the movie and their friends as they walked.

"And then there was that scene where that possessed doll followed her around the house! That was just creepy." Heather shuddered.

"Dolls like that are always creepy, chica." Eduardo said though Heather knew it had unsettled him too. "Especially when they're twin dolls. That scene was pretty spooky. Same with the part where the dolls just followed her everywhere and stared..."

"Well looks like sleep is an option tonight!" She joked.

Eduardo opened his mouth to say something when a rush of footsteps made him snap his head in the direction they were coming from. Though there was more than just one set and soon the two found themselves to be surrounded by a group of people. Eduardo, in a protective manner, stepped in front of Heather to shield her from the thugs. She, on the other hand, was looking around for something to use to defend herself with, knowing Eduardo would need some help to fight them off. Though Eduardo teleported behind one of the thugs and punched him. He repeated the manner against all of them, giving Heather the moment she needed escape and look for something to fight with.

Heather dashed away from their attackers to find something to use. She looked around the park. Her mind going between papers left on a nearby bench, an umbrella laying on the ground, and even a branches cluttered around a nearby tree. She opted to grab the umbrella when she remembered something Tye mentioned earlier. She patted her pockets to look for the cell phone she used to blind one of their previous pursuers and took out a tool small enough to mess with the wiring in the phone. Once she was done with that, she quickly typed in a command into the device and looked for Eduardo.

"Ed! Come here! I have an idea!!" She hollered as he vanished in and out of sight, beating up the thugs. He appeared in front of her after punching one of them and looked exhausted. He was using so much of his strength to fight off the thugs let alone how often he was teleporting in and out of sight.

"Leave this with them and let's get out of here!" She said. Without a second thought, Eduardo teleported to the thugs, dropped the phone and escaped with Heather to some place nearby.

"What did yo-" There was a loud screeching noise that made the two cover their ears from how obnoxious it was. All the thugs that had attacked them were freaking out and fell to the ground with their ears covered. Once the sounded subsided, Heather simply smiled at Eduardo.

"Tye gave me the idea." She said. "Anyways, let's get going! Everyone's gonna be worried."

"I told you, you were good with that stuff." Eduardo said as the two started to run off to their current home.

Heather was happy that he was with her though. Feeling unsure she'd figure a way out of that situation if he wasn't helping her. Though she was also sure if she voiced her thought to him, he'd deny it and tell her she could've done without his help either way. So she settled for the next option and held his hand. She wrapped her fingers between his and hugged his arm. Eduardo rested his head on her's as they walked home. The walk home wasn't too hectic and they managed to get there without too much worry. No one had chased after them or started another fight which was a relief. Though before they walked through the door, Eduardo held onto Heather -- which made her stumbled slightly.

"What's up?" She asked, looking back at him with a smile.

"I uh... well I walked you back home technically right?" He stammered. She just raised a brow in confusion, not sure where he was going with it or what he was talking about. 

"Huh?" She asked. "What're you talking about, Ed?"

Eduardo's face just heated up all of a sudden which made Heather's brows furrow in concern. Then, in one swift motion, he kissed her and moved away looking flustered about what he'd done. She was star struck about what happened and her thoughts weren't really connecting together. Her eyes were blinking in confusion, her mouth was ajar in amazement, and her mind was racing. He looked over at her and felt more flustered.

"Sorry about that..." He said, scratching the back of his head. "I... Well Tye and Virgil were saying that I gotta... Ugh! Nevermind this was stupid." Heather reached for his hand as he started to walk off. He stopped to look at her and she grabbed his other hand.

"Ed, you don't need to do something like that because you think you have to or someone's teasing you." She said. "You should feel the need to do it because you want to." He looked away as he felt his face heat up again. Though Heather just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Just be you!"

"I... thanks." He said as he hugged her back.

"Hey! Heather and Ed are back!" Virgil hollered and opened the door to the apartments they were using. He had a wide smile on his face as he looked at his friends and then cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry about ruining the moment. We were just worried about you is all."

"Well you'll be glad to know that we ran into some trouble but I went with that idea Tye mentioned earlier! The one with making people deaf!" Heather said to him.

"Yeah it was really cool!" Eduardo added.

"Well come on then! Tell us everything!" Virgil said as he ushered his friends inside.


End file.
